


Surprise (Chekov/Reader)

by Engaru



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, One Shot, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on a shore leave and Chekov surprises you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise (Chekov/Reader)

The long-waited shore leave was finally upon the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Once the shuttle between Earth and the ship had landed, everyone had scattered and headed to their own destinations. Your boyfriend Pavel Chekov for instance had gone to Russia to see his family. You would have done the same, but you'd forgotten to tell your family when your shore leave was, and so they were busy with work most of the time. So you'd decided to stay in San Francisco, making occasional trips to nearby cities. The apartment you were staying at belonged to your friend, but she was generous enough o let you use it when you had a vacation. 

The shore leave had gone almost too quickly and now there were only two weeks left. You lay on the small couch and since you had a liking in old movies (your friends called them ancient, though), The Lion King was playing on the large screen. Simba was just about to ask Mufasa about the Outlands as the doorbell rang. You paused the film and went to answer it.  
“Surprise!” Your eyes widened as you took in the sight of the cheerful blue-eyed and curly-haired Russian.  
“Pavel!” you exclaimed and threw your hands around his shoulders, almost knocking him over in the process. He laughed and spun you around before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.  
“How are you here? I thought you were in Russia?” you asked, as you let him in the apartment.  
“I vas. But I vanted to spend some time vith you too.” Chekov smiled at you.  
“That's adorable.” you smiled back at him and hugged him again. “I missed you too.” For a moment the two of you just enjoyed the closeness of the other after a long time. 

“Vhat vere you doing before I came?” Chekov asked.  
“Hmmh? Nothing important really. I was just watching a movie.” you answered and kissed the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in response and you giggled.  
“Vhat movie?”  
“The Lion King.”  
“I hawe newer heard of it.” Chekov shrugged apologetically as you walked to the couch and he followed.  
“Not a wonder, really. It's a 260 years old movie. It wasn't exactly easiest to get my hands on, but I like the story, so I wanted to see it again.” you explained.  
“Should we vatch it then?”  
“Sure.” you smiled and sat down on the couch. You played the movie from the beginning again, snuggling with Chekov while you watched.


End file.
